wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Lurker Below
The Lurker Below is the second boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. The creature is of a previously unknown type -- its file name is listed as "krakken", although it shares its name with lurkers below. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Type: Beast *Health: 3,800,000 *Damage: Hits tanks for 5000-9000 in melee Notes: * He must be fished out of the "Strange Pool". The success rate of this varies between 1-2 attempts up to fishing for 8 minutes straight. * Fishing skill required to fish up : 300+ Abilities The Lurker Whirl : The Lurker whirls every 15-30 seconds , does damage to a random selection of people on the inner ring. Not all people will get hit, so it is wise to spread out. It does about 2-5k damage and throws you fairly far into the water (hence the fish problem). This will not hit you if you are out of melee range. *'Pets' This ability doesnt afect pets as much as it does to players, its better for hunters to keep the pet attacking since the only take 1k damage or a little more with this ability. Geyser : The Lurker targets a player other than the MT and shoots a bubble of water at him, dealing 3500 frost damage and knocking him back for ~10 yards. Spout : About once every 45-60 seconds, he does a spout ability (quote "The Lurker takes a deep breath"). It goes in circle, rather slowly like the C'Thun Red Beam, turns 370° (about 90° per 5 seconds). Does huge damage to all caught in it (it starts at the main tank). All players should jump in water to avoid this killer spout. Once it passes you, you are free to jump back on the platform (a sideways strafe jump makes getting onto the platform easiest). It's not getting hit by the beam that kills you, it's the fact that you get launched so far away from Lurker that the swim back will kill you (whether the water is "boiling" or the fish get to you). It is possible to blink through it (Ice Block, Divine Shield works too). Melee can jump in the center water and continue DPS as long as they get out after Spout passes as to avoid the Whirl that comes immediately after. *'Pets' This ability no longer afect pets. It will start at the Main Target and then turn counter-clockwise or clockwise. Submerge : About every 2 minutes the Lurker will submerge and adds will spawn; two mobs per outer platform (ranged), and 3 mobs in the center (melee). They can be CC'ed. Take them down as quickly as possible, as Lurker will emerge after one minute. The ranged mobs hit relatively weakly on melee but do a nasty multi-shot, so make sure that you have a healer and tank on each platform when they spawn. Also have mages to keep adds sheeped until they can be dealt with. Rinse and repeat. Water Bolt : If there is no one in melee range the Lurker begins to shoot water bolts at random players. They deal approx. 10000-11000 damage each. Phase 2 Adds 6 Ambushers and 3 guardians spawn at the start of phase 2. These can be crowd controlled. Coilfang Guardian: * Arcing Smash: Lashes out in a vicious arc, inflicting 5k-9k damage to enemies in a cone in front of the caster. * Hamstring: Inflicts damage to an enemy, reducing its movement speed by 70% for 10 sec. * Melee: * They can be CCed, Sheep, Fear... Coilfang Ambusher: *Multi-Shot: Ranged attack hitting up to 3 players and dealing around 2-3k damage on cloth-leather. *Melee: * They can be CCed, Sheep, Fear... Strategy Clearing trash / boiling water By killing all the adds on the platforms around the The Lurker Belows pool (seen as a "Strange Pool" just past Hydross the Unstable) these consist of about 6 groups of 9 mobs; Each group consist of 1 Vashj'ir Honor Guard,2 Coilfang Shatterers, 2 Coilfang Priestess and 4 Greyheart Technician. Crowd control the Greyheart Technicians and Coilfang Priestesses, then focus your damage on the Coilfang Shatterers first. Then move on to the Vashj'ir Honor Guard. The Greyheart Technicians are very weak and can be killed very fast if you lack Crowd control (Rogues can easily take these down). *Note: On the third group it is possible to pull the patrolling Underbog Colossus from the platform to the left with either just going to close to the left hand side or healing agro. Everyone should stay to the right hand side of the platform when he is walking by to prevent any agro. If you clear all 6 platforms, the water around around "Strange Pool" will start to boil causing the all of the Coilfang Frenzy in the water to die. By doing this you only suffer a 500 dmg every 3 seconds when you are in the water from Scalding Water debuff, which is a lot less damage then what the Coilfang Frenzy in the water are capable of inflicting. The fish will return when the first mobs on the platforms surrounding the The Lurker Belows pool begin to respawn (now about 2 hours). They won't respawn once the The Lurker Below is killed. *Note jumping in boiling water: It is not a good idea to jump up and down in the boiling water as you will then take 500 damage each time you jump rather then 500 damage every 3 seconds. *Note about rezing: It is not a good idea to use levitate or water walking while rezing. If you are standing over the water when rezing people it becomes a question if they will be able to get out of the water with the low rez hit points before dieing from the boiling water. Positioning Have one tank stand in the inner ring with his back to the pillar. Have the melee stand in a circle around the pool, evenly spread out. Have the healers stand at the back end of the inner ring so they can step backwards into the water. Ranged can stand on the outer platforms to increase DPS (since they won't have to move). Tactics The Lurker alternates between 2 phases Phase 1 When The Lurker spawns the MT must be in position and grab aggro on him right away. You need to have the Off Tank 2nd on aggro, or when the Lurker does his Whirl and knocks back the MT out of melee range, he will attack the next target on his aggro list. The offtank should try to move out of melee range during the whirl, then rush back in if the MT gets knocked back (otherwise you risk getting both tanks knocked away). If both tanked gets knocked away he well randomly nuke people for about 10-11k effectively 1-shotting most people. This obviously should be avoided. 45 seconds into the fight he will start his first Spout. Jump into the water and climb back on as soon as it passes. As soon as he's done with the Spout, he will do a Whirl so you must be on the edge of the platform when it's about to end. He will stay up for about 10-15 more seconds and then dive underwater. Then phase 2 begins. It's also possible to avoid the 10k bolts with only one tank. It requires your MT to swim in the inner circle instead of staying on the platform. It means MT takes additional 380 damage per tick (if it's protection warrior) from the scalding water, but it also means that when he gets knocked back he only gets knock back on the platform and remains in the melee range. Aditionally, swimming in front of Lurker means Spout won't affect MT and he doesn't have to move during that phase. Ranged dps should note that (like Ragnaros) the lurker will not directly attack them, so they won't need to hold back on dps. Phase 2 When The Lurker Below dives, he spawns a total of 9 adds: 6 ranged Coilfang Ambushers (2 on each platform), and 3 melee Coilfang Guardians. All these adds can be Sheeped/Stunned/Disoriented/Snared. Have about one group on each Coilfang Ambusher pack and one group for the 3 Coilfang Guardians. Have the Coilfang Guardian group kill the Guardians one by one, keeping one sheeped until the 2nd Guardian is almost dead. As soon as an Coilfang Ambusher groups are done with their pack, they must help out on the Coilfang Guardians. Coilfang Ambushers - 26k Health. They should be tanked by your DPS warriors/feral druids or even Rogues and High-HP mages if you don't have enough people. They have nasty burst damage and can Multishot for about 2.5k on leather. Coilfang Ambusher are currently very buggy and can sometimes despawn for no reason. Also a healer can sometimes get aggro on them from the Lurker platform and they will start evading until the healer jumps over onto the Coilfang Ambushers platform. Sometimes, if The Lurker Below emerges while an Ambusher is evading someone, the The Lurker Below will despawn, so be careful. Coilfang Guardians - 70k Health and a nasty cleave that can one shot clothies. The first two should be tanked by the Main Tank and Off Tank and the last one should be tanked by one of the DPS warriors/feral druids who's platform adds are dead. They need to be sheeped and killed one by one. Coilfang Guardians must be killed before The Lurker Below emerges, or he will probably bug. Also note that if the guardians are not sheeped fast enough they will teleport to the platforms if one of the healers there gets aggro. Notes You must kill all mobs before The Lurker Below emerges. If there's a mob left when he emerges, either kill it really fast while keeping away from the Whirl The Lurker Below does after emerging, or sheep it and kill it after the Spout. The Lurker Below emerges back up 1 minute after he has submerged, whether or not all adds are dead. The Lurker Below will Whirl as soon as he emerges and then he will start Spouting. The Main Tank must be in his usual tanking position and grab aggro on The Lurker Below immediately so that the Spout will start from the MT's position and not from a random person in the raid (which invariably causes a wipe). After The Lurker Below is done with the Spout he'll Whirl again, and the fight continues like in Phase 1. Repeat Phases 1 and 2 until he's dead. Alternate strategy for phase 2 An alternate phase 2 strategy is to keep as many Coilfang Ambushers sheeped as possible and tank the Coilfang Guardians while dpsing down the remaining Coilfang Ambushers and Coilfang Guardians as fast as possible, with dps order not being as important as not pulling aggro and doing your max dps and starting dps on a new target as soon as yours is dead. Coilfang Ambushers die fast but also deal lots of damage so many sure you have at least 2-3 range DPS classes on each unsheeped ambusher. Sheeped Coilfang Ambusher will not spawn again on the next submerge, so you can just keep them sheeped the whole fight and just fight 6-whatever mages you got to sheep every phse 2 Bugs The Lurker can get into a state where he does a constant spout to the raid even though there is no casting bar and he still uses his other abilities. This is supposed to be fixed in an upcoming patch. It occurs when: * 1. Lurker submerges * 2. Adds spawn * 3. Adds are not killed within the 60 second timer and lurker emerges again * 4. Lurker casts spout * 5. Final add is killed while spout is still being cast To not have the bug happen ensure that the final add is killed before or after a spout, NOT during. See the blue posts in http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=105971962&pageNo=1&sid=1#0 for more information Another bug is that if you have guardians alive when he comes back up he may despawn (not verified but he definitely despawned shortly after he came back up when guardians were sheeped). Loot Notes External links Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern